


I’m Ready for My Close-up

by riyku



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has an audition coming up, and it's Jared's job to help him prepare for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Ready for My Close-up

“Damnit Jensen, hold still,” Jared said.

“How am I supposed to hold still when you’re pointing that thing at my eye?” Jensen glared at him, flinching back when Jared came in close with the eyeliner pencil.

Jared glanced at the glossy photo in the women’s magazine, _Cosmo_ or something, and skimmed the instructions on how to create a ‘smoky eye.’ Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean.

“Your hand’s shaking,” Jensen grumbled.

Splaying his fingers out in front of Jensen, Jared said, “Look. Rock steady. I have the hands of a surgeon.”

“You’re no doctor.”

“Well, I have one in the family,” Jared told him. “It’s genetic.” He grabbed Jensen’s chin, smashing his mouth and making it goldfish-shaped. His thumb left a smudge of glittery gold eye shadow on Jensen’s jaw. He’d have to fix that later.

The dining room table was littered with pots and bottles ganked from the make-up trailer, a fine layer of sparkling dust covering everything.

“Genetic, my ass,” Jensen sneered.

“Why are you aiming this at me?” Jared asked. “You should be gunning for your agent.” Grabbing the bottle of mascara, he said, “Look up.”

“She’s next. I mean, a drag queen? Really?” Jensen flinched again, knocked Jared’s hand away and reached for his beer bottle. He took a long pull from it, as if the act itself could reassert his manliness.

“You didn’t have to take the audition,” Jared pointed out, the mascara brush still poised. “I’ve seen a lot of women open their mouths when they’re doing this. Maybe you should try it. It might help.”

“I’m trying to diversify,” Jensen replied, and then let his mouth fall open, his eyes rolling up toward the ceiling. “You’re right. It does help.”

“It’s all about the craft, right?” Jared snickered and turned his attention to Jensen’s mouth. "Why didn't you have someone from make-up help you out with this?"

"I don't want anyone to see me."

"What if you get the part?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. I just need a dry run first."

Jensen’s bottom lip became slack; it dragged back and forth as Jared painted it a bright, shiny red. Before Jared could move to the upper, Jensen’s tongue flickered fast against his bottom lip. Jared wanted to squirm, and started wondering when the collar of his t-shirt had gotten so damn tight.

“Doesn’t taste all that great,” Jensen observed.

Jared cleared his throat. “We’ll get you some lip gloss to go on top. The stuff that tastes like bubble gum.”

Jensen’s eyes lit up. He smiled at Jared, and it was a soft, private thing, his alone. “Strawberry,” he countered.

“I like strawberries.”

The heat that Jared felt spreading through his chest had to be starting to creep onto his cheeks by now. Jensen set his teeth into his bottom lip for a moment before answering. “I know you do.”

It wasn’t easy, trying to swallow past the cotton in his mouth. “Here,” Jared said, handing a tissue to Jensen. “Blot.”

Jensen gave him teasing flutter of his dolled-up eyelashes, and looked into the handheld mirror while Jared struggled to not stare too openly. The transformation was remarkable: the kohl lining Jensen’s eyes made them appear twice as bright, the blush highlighted the angle of his cheekbones, and the color on his lips emphasized his subconscious pout.

For his part, Jared couldn’t manage to tear his eyes away from Jensen’s mouth. It was looked more full, somehow softer and absolutely sinful. Jared shifted a bit, his dick swelling and pressing against the front of his jeans.

Jensen tilted his head, inspecting Jared’s work in the mirror. He stole a half lidded, heated glance at Jared’s face and let his gaze slide downward. He dragged his bottom lip through his teeth and smirked.

Goddamnit, the fucker was doing it _on purpose._

“So,” Jensen said. “A cross-dressing kink? Really?” He didn’t sound critical, only genuinely curious.

“Hey,” Jared said, holding his hands up. “This is news to me, too.”

“What if I--” Jensen didn’t complete the thought. His chair scraped backward as Jensen slowly slid out of it and shoved Jared’s knees apart.

Jared went lightheaded, all the blood in his body heading full-tilt to his dick. His hips gave a little hitch when Jensen unhooked his belt and palmed him through his jeans. “Are you...oh god,” Jared stuttered.

Peeking through his mascaraed lashes, Jensen said, “Better get it while it’s good. ‘Cause this is _not_ gonna become a thing.”

Jared’s breath caught in his throat as Jensen pulled his dick free and worked him fully hard with a few light tugs. His tongue flicked out, so pink against the red of his lips, dipping into Jared’s slit and taking just a taste. Jensen gripped him at the base, smeared the head of his cock against his mouth, precome and spit wetting his lips and making them shine even brighter. Jared almost lost it right there, drawing his legs together so that his thighs pressed hard along Jensen’s ribs as he fought the urge to buck up.

“Fuck,” Jared hissed, gripping the sides of his chair and tipping his head sideways.

“Maybe later,” Jensen murmured. His mouth brushed the head of Jared’s cock as he said. “Kinda busy right now.” He worked his tongue down the underside of Jared’s length, licking along the pulsing vein there, and let his lips drag back up, painfully, achingly slow. With a sucking kiss, he took the head in his mouth with a satisfied groan.

Jared’s pulse pounded in his ears. Shockwaves spiraled up and down his spine and he reached out, fitting his palm to the curve of Jensen’s skull. Jensen’s mouth was hot, perfect and slick, his wicked tongue working miracles as he pressed it beneath the head of Jared’s cock just right.

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“Patience,” Jensen commanded and then swallowed him down, his throat opening up as he took Jared in deeper. His hands scrambled beneath Jared’s shirt and splayed along his ribs, only to drop down and clamp onto his hips.

Jared tried to let his mind wander, tried to think about the script they’d gotten today, and where he’d left his keys, and even fucking baseball in an attempt to make it last. Everything kept circling back though, to the sight of Jensen’s lips wrapped so tightly around him, to the spray of his dark lashes, and even to the goddamn glitter on Jensen’s closed eyelids.

With a needy sound, Jared thrust up, toes curling against the floor and the head of his dick nudging at the back of Jensen’s throat as he came with a punch. His hips moved in tiny bursts, the muscles in his thighs shook and spots clouded his vision. Jensen dug his fingers into the flesh of Jared’s hips and sucked hard, cheeks hollowing and spit and come dripping from his chin.

Jensen pulled off, rocked back on his heels and jerked Jared slowly through the aftershocks. His chest heaved as he wiped at his mouth and looked at the back of his hand, now streaked with lipstick. His eyes were watering, and he wiped at his lower lids in a way that was almost delicate.

Mascara and eyeliner smeared beneath his eyes and running onto his cheeks. A streak of red on his chin was all that remained of the lipstick. The guy was wrecked.

“Well,” Jensen said with a small chuckle, “how do I look?”

“Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.”

 

~fin~

 

Thanks for reading. 


End file.
